Tu regrettes
by Cristalyn
Summary: Tout se passait normalement. Une victime, lui et un couteau. Puis il eut cette question. "-Tu regrettes"


**C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom. Je stress un peu de la poster du coup dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Le psychopathe appartient à Inthepanda.**

* * *

« -Tu regrettes ? »

L'homme s'assit sur une vieille chaise qui grinça dangereusement . Il vit du sang sur ses mains, il essaya de s'essuyer mais ne réussit qu'à en mettre sur sa veste. L'homme, agacé, grogna.

Ignorant toujours la voix il roula une cigarette avant de l'allumer. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reposer.

« -Alors ?

-Ta gueule !

-Tu vas faire quoi sinon, me tuer ? » La voix ricana à cette pensée

L'homme se renfrogna :

« -Vas te faire foutre connasse ! » On entendit une bruit sourd.

-Le grand psychopathe a peur d'une petite question ? Hilarant !

Elle commença à éclater de rire, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu es folle.

La fille s'arrêta brusquement de rire et déclara sérieusement :

« -On est deux fous alors, faisons équipe.

-Je suis pas fou. »

La victime haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« -Tu enlèves des gens s'en aucune raison et après tu les tortures tout en parlant d'un porno inceste des années 60. Tu appelles ça comment ?

-Ta gueule ! Tu sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, tu sais rien, rien !s'énerva t-il

-On dirait une gamine de 12 ans sur son facebook. Tu connaît pas ma vie okaay. »

L'homme la frappa. Puis pris tranquillement un couteau, il s'avança vers sa victime. Tranquillement, il découpa les boutons du chemisier. Elle était maintenant en soutien-gorge. La fille restait mouette, le coup l'avait à moitié assommé.

« -Tu te tais enfin.

Il traça une ligne écarlate sur sa joue. La fille frissonna, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Elle paniqua et supplia :

-S'il te plaît. Laisse moi, je ferais ce que tu veux.

-Tu le feras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

L'homme continua à écorcher le visage de sa captive. Elle criait à chaque nouvelle coupure, essayant en vain de rester fière. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de sa joue, se mélangeant à son sang.

Après quelques minutes de supplices, le psychopathe arrêta sa macabre torture. Il posa son couteau et regarda sa victime dans les yeux. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, la jeune fille était terrifiée. L'homme était près, trop près. Soudain le psychopathe avança sa langue du visage de l'écorchée et lécha le sang de ses joues appuyant sur ses plaies. La douleur devient plus forte et la pauvre fille essaya de donner des coups de pieds pour se libérer, elle hurla et supplia.

Son ravisseur la lâcha, il se lécha grossièrement les lèvres :

«- Tu as bon goût.

Exténué par sa lutte et la douleur, sa victime ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne parles plus ? Comme c'est dommage. J'adore ta jolie voix, surtout quand tu hurles.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et susurra à son oreille :

-Tu voudrais bien récrier pour moi ? »

Elle restait amorphe si bien que l'homme vérifia son pouls croyant qu'elle était morte. Il s'aperçut qu'elle respirait encore.

-Tu es encore vivante, tu ne veux pas en profiter. Profiter de tes derniers instants ?

-...

-Réponds- moi connasse ! Réponds moi !s'énerva-t-elle

-Tu viens de m'écorcher mec, tu veux que je te dise quoi. répondit-elle faiblement

-Tu pourrais me supplier. Prier ou dire à ta famille que tu l'aimes. Des choses comme ça.

-C'est ce que font les autres ?

-La plupart.

-Je n'aime pas supplier.

-Tu devrait, tu sais pas ce que je peux faire.

-Me tuer visiblement.

-Tu n'as plus de visage, tu veux que je t'écorche autre chose?

-Non merci Ramsay.

-Ta gueule alors.

La jeune fille se tut prudemment. Elle souffrait énormément. Son visage la brûlait, et elle avait du sang dans les yeux.

«-J'ai mal. Je voudrais que ce cauchemar s'arrête. avoua-t-elle

-Moi aussi j'ai mal. chuchota-t-il

-Tue moi s'il te plaît. »

La balle partit se loger entre ses deux yeux. Une mort rapide, nette. Un dernier souffle, puis le silence.

Le psychopathe alluma une dernière clope et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il la regretterait peut-être.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
